


a meet-cute with peter parker

by hsweinn



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Adorable, F/M, Fluff, Meet-Cute, but u know peter's spiderman, kinda-smutty but not so much, u havent met the avengers, you and peter are dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 10:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14518167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hsweinn/pseuds/hsweinn
Summary: This is a fic from my Wattpad account; @hsweinn.I keep tapping my phone trying to see if it's glitching or something because the sidewalk only leads to a few apartment buildings and a long wooden fence. I don't even notice the insanely attractive guy walk out of one of the apartment buildings and definitely don't look up in time to see myself trip over his feet and fall right on top of him.





	1. When we met

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey there my dudes, so i had this idea for a Peter Parker x reader fic but I don't have an entire storyline for it or anything so this will prob be like a oneshot but it will be a couple chapters long instead of one because my brain decided to make a backstory for the fic idea. I hope yall like it! I changed the storyline a bit to match the fic so Peter and his Aunt's apartment is in New York instead of Queens so its close to the Avengers compound and it's based a few years after Spiderman: Homecoming, so peter's around 18 and you're a couple months younger. Also, i've made it so he decided to become an Avenger instead of rejecting the offer at the end of the movie but lives in the apartment still instead of the compound. And I apologize in advance for the tense switching, I do it constantly and I try to stick to one tense but I always slip up so just try to ignore it. Btw y/n= your name, e/c= eye colour, h/c = hair colour, etc. :3 ahhhh ok im going on and on so ima shut up now so ye, ENJOY!

I was wandering around upstate Newyork, NY minding my own business. I had no reason to be nervous or anxious, but I still was. It was kinda my natural state. I fiddled with the straw of my Starbucks drink and when I went to sip it was empty. I groaned quietly, walking down the busy New York sidewalk and threw out the cup in a nearby trash bin. I don't normally get Starbucks, but I had a gift card. And, to be honest, I kinda needed that extra bit of coffee mixed with chocolate, whipped cream, and caramel. I checked my phone for the time and changed the song that was playing through my earbuds while I did. 10 AM. I woke up surprisingly early this morning and decided to take a walk around the city before the tour. I was in New York to see the tour of Columbia University and see what it's pro's and con's were. I had already been accepted early into the University, along with Harvard, and Princeton. I couldn't choose from my hometown which school was better so I decided to check them all out. The tour started at 11:00, I figure I may as well get there early and walk around campus beforehand just in case something causes me to run late. I start walking down a less crowded sidewalk which supposedly leads to a closed off backroad that goes straight to the university, well, according to Siri. I keep tapping my phone trying to see if it's glitching or something because the sidewalk only leads to a few apartment buildings and a long wooden fence. I don't even notice the insanely attractive guy walk out of one of the apartment buildings and definitely don't look up in time to see myself trip over his feet and fall right on top of him. 

"Oh my god! Oh, Jesus, I'm so sorry are you okay? I'm so sorry I didn't see you!" I give an embarrassed chuckle and ungracefully attempt to climb off the equally timid and embarrassed hot guy I just fell on. I fail and he sits up so I'm practically cradling his lap with my legs. I look down and let my h/c hair fall in front of my face as well as place a hand on my face to cover my practically tomato red blush.

"It's okay! Really, I'm surprised I wasn't the one to knock you over. Trust me I'm really just as clumsy." He helps me up and grins back at me, brushing off dust and pebbles from his pants as I do the same. I can tell he sees my blush because he gives me a shy grin and puts one hand in his pocket and the other he reaches forwards and brushes a strand of my hair behind my ear while looking into my deep e/c eyes. He quickly looks down embarrassed and looks up to see me smiling and my fingers drifting faintly above the strand of hair he pushed behind my ear. This must have given him a small boost of confidence because he looks right at me trying his hardest not to blush or look away. "And, to be honest, I'm glad the one situation as awkward as this that wasn't caused by me, was caused by someone as beautiful as you." He says it awkwardly but sincerely and I put my phone and earbuds in my sweater pocket and decide to walk with him. I'll just watch the stream tour online. 

"So where are you going this early?" I ask him with a nudge as we walk towards the fence. As we walk closer I notice there's an open gate on the far left side of the fence.

"Delmar's. Best sandwiches in New York." He says turning to me with a large smile, which of course makes me smile back. 

"I could go for sandwiches." I nod and put my hands in my sweater pockets. 

"Hey, what's your name, beautiful mystery girl?" He asks with an eyebrow raised in curiosity. 

"Y/n. Y/n Edwards. How 'bout you, hot mystery boy?" I ask in the same questioning tone. He looks down to hide his blush, probably from me calling him hot. I honestly couldn't get over how someone this sexy could be this adorable at the same time. 

"Um, Peter. Peter Parker. It's very nice to meet you, y/n." He grins at me, linking his arm through mine as we walk down the closed-off street together.

"Well, it's nice to meet you too, Peter." I say as I lean into him as we walk together.

"Where were you going? Where you decided not to go after you ran into me? I'm not complaining at all, not in the least, I was just wondering." Peter says fiddling with the string of his hoodie. 

"Well, I was going to the tour for Columbia University, but I'd rather watch the tour online. They stream it each year." I reply.

"That's so cool! Are you thinking of applying there? It's really hard to get in, you know. The acceptance rate is less than 10%." 

"Yeah, I know. And actually I'm not thinking of applying, I've already been accepted. Alongside Harvard and Princeton." I try not to brag but I truly do feel proud of my accomplishments. I look at him with a timid smile so it doesn't seem like I'm rubbing it in his face or anything. He looks about a few months older than me so he's probably looking at universities too. Although, Peter doesn't look at me with jealous and angry eyes like most people I tell do. In fact, he smiles at me and tells me he can't believe I'm not only the most beautiful girl he's ever met, but one of the smartest. 

"Well, why are you here? In New York, I mean. Can't you just choose which school is best by the level of education?" He asks cautiously.

"I could, but all three schools are ivy league. Trying to find a difference in the education for each school would, well, take forever. So I decided to visit each school and see what about them and the city they're in makes them better than the others." I shrug and pull my sweater closer to my body as a chilly breeze sweeps my hair behind my head and causes me to blink to stop my eyes from tearing up. Peter does the same and doesn't turn to me to talk but I can hear his smile in his voice.

"Better... could better include a someone that makes the school more appealing to go to? Or does it have to be the school and city?"

"I don't have any expectations at the moment, so yes. It could definitely be a person that makes me inclined to choose a school. I couldn't know who at this point. Maybe I haven't met them yet."

"Or maybe you met them 10 minutes ago?" Peter stops walking and turns to face me with a small smile.

"Yeah. Maybe I met them 10 minutes ago..." I say back, walking backwards still facing him. "C'mon, aren't we going to get the best sandwiches in New York? Lead the way, cutie!" I say giggling as Peter just shakes his head and jogs to catch up to me, a smile plastered on his face as if he just became the luckiest guy on Earth.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Okay, okay I know its short but its only the backstory of how the reader meets Peter. I swear the next chapter will be longer because it'll have the main idea. Thank you soo so much for reading pls like or star or whatever i luv yall :3


	2. Shower thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Backstory: You are living with Peter in the apartment while going to Columbia University, most of your classes are online so you spend a lot of your time with Peter at home. Peter's Aunt still lives in the apartment but she got married and spends most of her time at her Husband's because you are always at the apartment with Peter. You know he is an Avenger and Spider-Man, but the Avengers don't know you exist or that Peter has a girlfriend because Peter's always avoided the subject of relationships afraid that the team will scare you away. Okay, sorry that was so long, pls enjoy.

*Three months later*

"Hey, baby." I grin over my shoulder at my boyfriend who groggily walks into the kitchen. Peter probably smelled the chocolate chip pancakes I was making all the way from our room. Peter smiled back at me and I turned back to the large pan I was cooking the pancakes in, but not before I saw him look me up and down in awe. He was shirtless and wearing only his plaid boxers while I was wearing only my f/c (favorite colour) panties and a tight cropped f/b (favorite band) tank top with fluffy slippers that matched my panties. 

"Hey, babe." He says as he slips behind me and wraps his arms around my waist, swaying us. "That smells amazing." He leans down and starts kissing and nibbling at my collarbone. I smile and reach a hand back to trail through his wavy dark brown hair and think to myself how much he's changed since we first met. The first time he saw me naked, for example, he couldn't stop apologizing and was constantly asking if I was okay with what he was doing. At the time I thought it was absolutely adorable. Now though, he's gotten a lot more confident. And to be candid, it's a whole damn lot sexier. He knows exactly where to give me hickies so I can discretely hide them based on my wardrobe and at what times he can slap my ass to make me yip and giggle like a freaking school girl. Like now, for example. I turn to face him and clear my throat the stop giggling and cool my blush. I lay down the spatula in my hand and wrap my arms around his neck. 

"God, you're sexy.." I tilt my head and look into his beautiful brown eyes as he looks into my e/c ones. "I was gonna take a shower this morning, you wanna join me?" 

"W-what, a shower, you-you want me to... yeah, I mean, of course-" Peter loses his composure a bit and starts rambling so I shake my head with a small laugh and pull him into a kiss.

"What are you rambling about, honey? It's just a shower." I shake my head and turn to flip the pancake and pour more batter into the pan to make another. 

"Well, ugh, okay this is going to sound incredibly stupid.." He says leaning against the island behind him. "But, it's just, in movies and stuff... you know the couple always showers together when they've been together a while and, like, are intimate and stuff. I think we're there you know, to be able to shower together without having sex or anything, well I mean we c-could have sex, you know if you want to, but I mean it's not necessary or anything, you know it's an option, it's your choice really I just- um... going to shut up now..." He ends his small speech with an awkward chuckle and rubs a hand on the back of his neck. 

"That doesn't sound... yeah okay that sounds stupid, but I do think we're at that level of closeness too. I love you, Peter, we can take a shower together with or without sex. And, you don't have to be nervous around me. You know that. I'll make fun of you no matter what, but it'll always be from my heart." I say with a smile and dramatically place a hand on my chest where my heart is. I hand him the spatula and lean forward to kiss his cheek. "I'll start the shower. How 'bout you finish off the pancakes and let them cool a bit and we can have breakfast after." 

"M'kay." He says with a smile and pecks a kiss on my lips as I turn to leave the kitchen. 

Peter's POV

I watch as y/n leaves, practically glides, out of the kitchen and I turn away slightly euphoric to the pancakes cooking in the pan on the stove. I shake my head back to reality and grab the pan to flip the pancake. I smile as I hear the shower turn on from the other end of the apartment. What have I done to deserve someone so perfect? I wait for the other side to cook and slide the cooked breakfast onto the large plate y/n left on the counter with the rest of them. I was about the leave when I hear my phone start ringing and practically buzz off the counter behind me. I groan since it's probably Tony, again. I'd always wanted to be an Avenger and be part of the team, but lately Tony has been calling nonstop with 'important missions' that could easily be solved if the team just communicated with the havoc-causing villains. Of course, I'm just a kid, so no one listens to me. I pick up my phone and my suspicions are true as the caller ID shows the words 'Tony Stark' and the answer or decline options at the bottom of the screen. I don't want him to think I'm ignoring him so I turn the ringer off and let my voicemail get the call. I go to leave to join y/n in the shower when I remember I did the laundry the day before and all the towels are in the dryer. I roll my eyes and leave my phone on the counter and leave to the other room to get a few towels, and with the ringer off, unaware of the voicemail and texts being sent to my phone as I leave the room. 

Missed call from: Tony Stark (10:21)

Voicemail: Tony Stark (10:21)

7 New Missed Texts:

Tony Stark: Peter, hey all missions are canceled today. (10:15)

Tony Stark: We need you at the compound it's capcicle's birthday. (10:15)

Tony Stark: Hey!? Kid freaking answer me. (10:16)

Tony Stark: The team is getting annoyed we're heading over. (10:17)

Tony Stark: We're heading to your apartment, alright, get up!! (10:18)

Tony Stark: You better be asleep because if you're ignoring me trust me you do NOT want to know what im gonna do to you! (10:20)

Tony Stark: Kid, we're in front of your door, open up or we'll kick the door down. (10:22)

I walk back into the kitchen with 2 warm blue towels in my arms and lay them on the counter. I grab my phone and get a fork out of a drawer to sneak a bit of the pancake. I open my phone and scroll down the notification my mouth dropping and my eyes the size of golf balls. The last text was sent at... now. I look at the door of the apartment as, sure enough, it gets blown off the hinges and the Avengers step in. Steve, the one who kicked down the door, catches it and lays it down on the ground. They all are looking at me with weird expressions as they all pile into the apartment. Then I realize... I'm wearing boxers. I'm wearing only boxers. 

 

"Oh crap!" I say a little louder than I should've and quickly grab one of the folded towels on the counter. I awkwardly lean on the marble island and ran a hand through my hair. "hey, guys... So... h-how are you? Good? Yeah, cool, same..." 

Tony walks to the front of the group and drags a hand down his face in complete and utter... well I think it's a mix of annoyance and disbelief. "What... in the world... are you doing? I called, I texted, I left a voicemail. What were you-" And then the worst thing that could have happened at that moment did.

"Hey, babe, you coming? It's really hot in--" Y/n walked into the kitchen cutting Tony off, completely soaking wet and completely naked. She stopped talking midsentence and stopped mid-word when she turned the corner and came face to face with the entire freaking Avengers team. Thankfully most of the team looked away, like Thor, Steve, Natasha, Wanda, Clint, Bruce and Sam. Tony, Vision and me, however, were all staring at her. At that point, she screamed, ran back and once she was hidden behind one of the thin walls in the apartment, proceded to yell at, well, everyone really. And, unsurprisingly, a profound amount of the words she was screaming were curse words. 

"Oh my god, y/n!" I want to close my eyes and just sink into the ground and never be seen again, but with all my courage I give a stiff smile to the dumbfounded and mostly gawking group of superheroes and grab the second towel. I quickly run to where y/n is and give her the towel I brought and I can't help but laugh a little at the insanity of the situation. I stop immediately when I see y/n's disapproving look. 

Your POV

"The entire fucking Avengers is in our kitchen and just SAW ME NAKED, PETER!!" I practically scream at him. I wanted to strangle him for laughing but he stops and stands up, stretching his arm down to help me up. I wrap the towel tight around myself as we walk back into the kitchen to the group of awestricken Avengers. 

"Umm, hi there. Who are you?" The guy I assume is Tony Stark, judging by his cockiness and overall wardrobe. Before I can answer, Peter steps forwards and in front of me, answering their questions instead.

"Guys, this is y/n. She's my girlfriend." Peter says with a stiff smile, trying to ignore the awkwardness. All of a sudden everyone starts clamoring Peter with questions about me and us and I couldn't take it. I turn to Peter and tell him i'm going to turn the shower off and get changed. He nods and moves aside so I can leave the kitchen as he tightens the towel around him and attempts to answer their rapid questions. 

My cheeks were probably comletely flush with embarrassment as I walked back to the bathroom. I turn off the tap and practically collapse on the bed when I enter our room. I get up and sigh and change into a pair of sweatpants and a light blue cropped turtleneck. I don't know what to do with my completely soaking h/c hair so I quickly grab a beanie and walk back into the kitchen. As I enter back I hear parts of the conversation and I shake my head and join Peter behind the counter.

"What do you mean she's been living with you for three months??" Tony asks shocked.

"We met a little over 3 and a half months ago and she's been living with me for the past 3!" Peter desperately tries to respond. I keep my mouth shut and try to stay out of the conversation. As I do, I actually notice who is in the room with Tony, Peter and Me. My eyes glance over everyone in the room until they fall on someone standing calmly in the back. Their face was covered by the hood of their hoodie, but the physique looked familiar. I just couldn't pinpoint it. Then all of a sudden they looked up to talk to the person beside them and I could see their face. I gasped and stepped forwards. 

"Uncle Clint?" The entire room freezes and stares at me and Clint Barton. He stares back at me and all of a sudden seems to remember me and gasps. 

"Oh my god, y/n? You're in New York?" Clint asks dumbfounded.

"Uh, yeah. I got early admission to Columbia almost 4 months ago." I say, crossing my arms awkwardly over my chest. I barely notice Clint turn to look Peter dead in the eyes and unsheath a knife from his belt from embarrassment. Or both Tony and Peter saying "Oh shit.." under their breath in unison. I did notice as Clint ran towards Peter screaming "You're dead spider-boy!!" and gracefully jumping over our kitchen counter to attack him.

"PETER!" I scream and go to run after him but Natasha stops me. 

"Don't worry, Peter's fine. It's been hard to find good motivation for Clint to fight, so this'll work. Just wait it out." She says with a smirk and stands back to lean against the door frame. I watch as Peter and Clint practically strangle each other in nervous silence.

"Best birthday ever..." Steve sighs under his breath with a chuckle. It's surprising a superhuman who works with many other superhumans would assume you could say something under your breath and no one else could hear you. But then I see the other superhumans in the room chuckling and smirking at Steve. Maybe the intention was for everyone else to hear, just not me.

Huh, wonder why Peter thought introducing me would scare me off?

 

A/N: THANK U GUYS SO MUCH FOR READING i KNOW ITS pRETTY bAD BUT I HOPE U EnjOYED IT!!


End file.
